The present invention relates to Hall effect devices and field effect transistors (FETs) incorporating a carbon-based nanostructure layer, and more specifically, to Hall effect and FET devices incorporating high-carrier mobility carbon-based nanostructure layers patterned by methods utilizing inorganic sacrificial channel protect layers.
The integration of carbon-based nanostructures as channel materials in the next generation of electronic devices offers many advantages over the continued scaling of silicon (Si). Carbon nanotubes (CNT's) and graphene are two nanoscale forms of carbon that exhibit extremely high current carrying capacity and mobilities several orders of magnitude beyond the theoretical limit for Si. Additionally, CNTs (1 dimension) and graphene (2 dimensions) are low-dimensional (ultra thin-body) materials, allowing them to be aggressively scaled in field-effect transistors without incurring deleterious short-channel effects that plague modern scaled devices.